jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Droma
Droma war ein Ryn, der sich während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges mit Han Solo anfreundete. Zusammen suchten sie nach Dromas verschollener Familie, darunter sein Onkel Gaph, seine Schwester Sapha. Zudem war er der Gründer des Ryn Netzes. Droma verstand sich auf die genaue Beobachtung der Leute um ihn herum, was ihn befähigte, deren Ängste und Gefühle zu deuten und ihre begonnenen Sätze zu Ende zu führen. Han erklärte er, seine Spezies sei auf dem Gebiet der Wahrsagerei bewandert, aber das stimmte natürlich nicht. Droma war scharfsinnig, listenreich, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und war Han somit nicht ganz unähnlich. Geschichte Droma war auf dem Jubelrad, einer Raumstation im Orbit um Ord Mantell, als die Yuuzhan Vong die Station angriffen. Als die Yuuzhan Vong ein Wesen einsetzten, das die Raumstation aufbiss und die Leute an Bord einsaugte, um sie zu Gefangenen und potenziellen Opfern zu machen, klammerte sich Droma an Han Solo fest und beiden gelang es, an Bord eines schäbigen Frachters auf die Planetenoberfläche zu fliehen. Vorher hatten sie sich erfolgreich gegen eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong zur Wehr gesetzt, wobei Han solch verrückte Manöver hinlegte, dass die halbe Besatzung des Falken sich übergeben musste. Dort trennten sich Han und Droma. Sie trafen sich jedoch bald wieder, als sie beide an Bord desselben Schiffes, der Königin des Imperiums, von Ord Mantell abreisten. Zuerst ahnten sie nichts schlimmes, so spielte Han an Bord des Schiffes noch eine Runde Sabacc. Verärgert war er, als Droma "Bank!" rief, um damit dem Spielleiter zu signalisieren, Han wolle gegen das Haus spielen. Allerdings gelang es ihm auch, denn Pott zu gewinnen, welchen er an Droma verschenkte und ihn bat, sich davon vernünftige Kleidung zu kaufen. Sie standen gemeinsam einen Angriff durch Reck Desh und die Friedensbrigade durch, die hinter der scheinbar abtrünnigen Yuuzhan-Vong-Priesterin Elan und deren Fosh-Intima Vergere her waren. Jene beiden waren Han und Droma von dem verwundeten Geheimagenten Showolter übergeben worden. Als Hans Familie auf das Schiff kam, brachen Droma und Han mit dem Millennium Falken auf, um die beiden vermeintlichen Überläufer von Reck Deshs Schiff zu retten. Als sie dort ankamen, war die ganze Besatzung bereits von Elan getötet worden. Während Droma den Falken flog, starb Elan bei einem Attentatsversuch auf Han und Vergere floh. miniatur|rechts|180px|Han und Droma suchen nach Dromas Verwandten. In den nächsten Monaten war Droma mit Han unterwegs, um Dromas Familie zu suchen, die bei der ständigen Flucht vor den Yuuzhan Vong voneinander getrennt worden war. Droma und Han, inzwischen ein eingespieltes Team, fanden schließlich auch die vermisste Ryn-Familie auf dem Planeten Ruan. Dort wurde der Ryn aber sofort verhaftet. Der Grund war, dass seine Verwandten einer Gruppe von zwielichtigen Leuten geholfen hatte, Flüchtlinge von Ruan zu schleusen, indem sie Ausreisepapiere fälschten. Diese Gruppe gehörte zu einer Gruppe von Schmugglern, die das Geschäft für sich entdeckt hatten, Flüchtlinge auf Planeten zu bringen, auf denen ein Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong bevorstand, was Droma und Han Solo bekannt war. Han Solo bekam bei der Befreiung seines Freundes Hilfe von dem Droiden Baffle. Dieser stattete ihn mit allem aus, was dieser brauchte, als Gegenleistung sicherte er zu, im Verwaltungskomplex in einen Kontrollraum einzudringen, um einen Virus in die Droidenabschaltkontrolle zu schleusen, damit die abgeschalteten Droiden wieder aktiv wurden und sich befreien konnten. Han Solo gelangte schließlich unter Tarnung als Lebensmittelkontrolleur in den Komplex und befreite Droma und erfüllte danach auch sein Versprechen gegenüber Baffle. Auf der Flucht wurden die Beiden von Sicherheitstruppen verfolgt und ertranken fast in einem Bewässerungskanal, als die Sicherheitsleute von Ruan die Wetterkontrolle auf Regen stellten. Die Beiden wurden aber von einem Droiden, der zu Baffle gehörte, gerettet. Schließlich erhielten die Beiden von den Droiden noch die Daten, wohin das Schiff mit den Flüchtlingen und den Ryn geflogen war, Fondor. Sofort machten sich die Beiden im Millennium Falken auf die Verfolgung, um direkt in die Schlacht von Fondor zu geraten, in der Han und Droma der Neuen Republik halfen, sich gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zur Wehr zu setzen. Auf dieser Reise half Droma Han, über den Tod von dessen langjährigen Freund Chewbacca einigermaßen hinwegzukommen. Auf Duro, wo Han eine Flüchtlings-Enklave leitete, war Droma ebenfalls zugegen. Eigenübersetzung von: "You've changed. What happened to the loudmouth I met back at Ord Mantell?" "Guess he died. With about half of his clan." miniatur|links|170px|Droma während der [[Schlacht von Esfandia.]] Droma half Han dort, die Flüchtlinge zu versorgen. Allerdings viel plötzlich von den Yuuzhan Vong entwickeltes Ungeziefer über die Siedlung her und fraß den Durastahl, der die Siedlung vor den Atmosphäre Duros schützte. Han und Droma mussten die Flüchtlinge mit Raupenpanzern evakuieren und brachten sie nach Gateway, wo sie in einer Quarantäne landeten, bei denen ihnen die Haare abgeschnitten wurden, um nach Ungeziefer zu suchen. Droma blieb allerdings davon verschont, da plötzlich die Yuuzhan Vong angriffen. Droma half Han dabei, Fluchttunnel und Gruben zu buddeln, in denen sich die Bewohner Duros verstecken konnten. Anschließend brachte sollte er die Flüchtlinge zu einem alten Transporter der Tagge Company geleiten. Droma erfüllte diese Bitte und flog mit den Flüchtlingen in den Korporationssektor, wo er nach einem neuen Zuhause für sie suchte. Später entpuppte sich Droma als der Anführer und Gründer des Ryn-Netzes. Über seinen weiteren Verbleib ist nichts bekannt. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ryn Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Legends en:Droma es:Droma ja:ドローマ ru:Дрома